minecraftstorymodeshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Emmetlover515/i made a blog post to tell y'all my favorite characters
This is kinda random, but imma tell y'all my favorite characters. Wait a minute this isn't random. This is the opposite! I'm losing my mind. But here is my favorite characters of Minecraft Story Mode. If you don't like long blogs then you can stop here or read at least one of the paragraphs. #4 Petra Petra is a tomboy. That's what I love about her. She didn't become one of my favorite characters until Season 2. She did make some mistakes in Season 2 like living in Champion City without Jesse knowing and Jesse was nice enough to help her get her sword back anyway. She's the only female without lipstick in the game which I didn't notice at first. She's a redhead and I like redheads so ya. She's also very childish in Season two, which I've been called before so I can relate. She also became softer as well. When her and Jesse hugged in the admins' cabin and I was like "Awww JETRA IS REAL!". #3 Male Jesse I like male Jesse. I mean Female is good too, but I find her annoying and I like the Jetra ship so ya. This depends on the personallity. I like him when he's nice, and humble. Nice to almost everyone, and humble even when he becomes the hero and the leader of the Order. #2 Ivor Ivor is hilarous. Now at first I didn't like him, I thought he was a villain which he kind of was. But I understand why he made that Witherstorm, he just wanted to show the world who The Order Of The Stone really was. I mean, he didn't have to make a Witherstorm. But whatever. I love his personallity and he's so random. He's a very unique character. #1 Lukas Lukas is my favorite character of Minecraft: Story Mode. And I see that many people have him as their favorite character. But the truth is, I can see why. I'm gay for him. Jk. But he's awesome. I don't know why he was part of the Ocelots anyway. I mean, Aiden, Maya and Gill are jerks and he's not a jerk. Quite the opposite actually. He's really smart too. He knew what a Wither was even though he didn't go to the Nether until he started to become friends with Jesse and the others. He's caring because he always worries about others even if they are villains or his ememies. He's also an excellent writer in Season 2 when he's writing that story. Speaking of which, he wasn't seen much in Season 2 and deserved more time. Some people think he exists to steal Olivia and Axel's spotlight. I do think they need more time but I think Lukas should have time too. I wanted to do everyone on this list but here are a few honorable mentions: Romeo Harper Binta Aiden(favorite villain) And that's all. Peace out! What are your favorite characters? Share them in the comments! Category:Blog posts